This invention relates to a package which is for holding a quantity of liquid, and which is adapted so that, under certain circumstances, the liquid can be dispensed therefrom at will.
Although the package according to the invention can be used for the dispensing of any liquid which requires to be dispensed, we are particularly interested in the utilization of the package for the dispensing of a concentrate for mixing with a diluent, e.g., for dispensing a flavoring syrup in order to produce a carbonated beverage. That is to say, the package is adapted for connection to a dispensing system, such as might be embodied in a dispensing machine. Such a dispensing machine would be provided with a means for dispensing a diluent such as hot, cold or carbonated water, and the arrangement would be that upon operation of an actuator, such as a button, lever or the like, the diluent and concentrate are dispensed in predetermined ratios, into a drinking or other vessel, to provide a beverage suitable for consumption. In such an arrangement, if desired any suitable carbonating, refrigerating and/or heating system can be used, but as will become clear hereinafter, the package according to the present invention in addition to serving as the container for holding the quantity of concentrate also uniquely is provided with particular valving arrangements thereby in particular to facilitate the dispensing of concentrate in a system as outlined above.
Typically in the prior art, dispensers for mixing a concentrate, such as a flavored syrup, with a diluent, such as carbonated water, carry out their mixing in a mixing tap from which the mixed beverage is dispensed into a cup or glass. Typically, both the diluent and concentrate are conducted through tubing to a valving mechanism at the tap which meters the amounts of each which is dispensed and mixed at the tap. Other units, which have been designed particularly for in-home use, separately dispense the concentrate and carbonated water. In such devices, the user must first dispense concentrate into his cup, usually simply by judgment without any metering provided, and then add to the dispensed concentrate an amount of carbonated water.
In dispensing devices in which mixing is done at the tap, there are serious disadvantages. First of all, dilute concentrate, which is typically a syrup, remains in the area of the tap. As a result, there is a likelihood of mold formation and, unless the apparatus is regularly used and regularly cleaned, unsanitary conditions result. Secondly, where it is desired to supply a number of different types of drinks, the valving arrangements to couple into the tap the different concentrates becomes complex. Because of the use of tubing in the system, or if one tap is used to dispense different flavors, when one switches concentrates, some of the previous concentrate may remain in the system and the desired drink will not be obtained initially. Devices which utilize separate concentrate and water dispensers suffer from other disadvantages, particularly the disadvantage that a consistent quality drink will not be obtained since it is generally a matter of judgment in what proportions to mix the concentrate and water. Furthermore poor mixing takes place without stirring in which case carbonation is lost.
Thus, it is evident that previous dispensing arrangements have suffered from various disadvantages because of which the widespread use of carbonated beverage dispensers in the home has not come about.
In view of these difficulties, it is the object of the present invention to provide a package for holding a quantity of liquid, particularly a concentrate for mixing with a diluent to provide a beverage, in which metering of the concentrate takes place in the container thereby permitting the concentrate to be dispensed directly from the container into a drinking vessel with mixing taking place just prior to or at the entry into the drinking vessel, in such a manner that dilute concentrate will not be present in the dispensing apparatus and the changing of concentrates will be facilitated.
A further object is to provide a valve which will cooperate with the package to carry out simultaneous dispensing of concentrate and diluent and which will also conduct a pressuring gas to the container.